Matchmakers
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: Can Rory and Jess work together and play matchmakers? JavaJunkie, and a little Lit. Takes place in season 3. REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. That's So Crazy, But It Just Might Work

**An:** Hey everyone. Thank you to all of those who reviewed for my first story. Thank you so much. Well here's another fanfic about L/L. (of course) I dedicate this Chapter to Maria! HAPPY B-DAY!

**Summary:** Luke and Lorelai are sitting around in their homes thinking about how pathetic they are. Can Rory and Jess work together and play matchmakers? JavaJunkie, and a little Lit. Takes place in season 3 and once again Nicole and Alex have been shipped off to Mars. (Lol)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Season 4 DVDs. All of this is ASP. I sadly have no life and just sitting around reading Fanfic whenever I don't have homework.

**Now on with the Story!**

**Chapter 1- That's So Crazy, But It Just Might Work!**

It was a Saturday night in February. Lorelai was sitting in front of the TV in her pajamas with a line of tapes on the floor with a big bowl of ice cream in her lap. The coffee table was full of bunch of crap from Doose's.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Rory called out from the foyer while putting on her coat.

"Have fun Hun, at least one of us has a date tonight. Kirk's right, I'm always going to be a spinster."

"Don't worry mom, you'll get back out there. Well see you later."

"See you, don't do anything that I would do, but still have fun with Jess."

"Ok, I'm leaving now," Rory rushed out the door.

"Bye!" 'Well I guess I'm all alone now. Yup, just me, my food, and Bill (the TV).'

Diner at the same time

"Going out?" Luke asked Jess when he came down to the diner putting on his jacket.

"Yeah with Rory," Jess replied.

Luke was counting the receipts. The diner was pretty empty for a Saturday night, just Kirk, nothing unusual.

"Don't be out late," Luke told him.

"Ok. What are you going to do all night?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, I'll close up, go up and sleep. The same as I do every other night."

"You've got to get yourself a girl."

Just then Rory walked in.

"Hey, "She greeted Jess with a kiss.

"Hey yourself," She replied back. "Should we go?"

"Yeah let's.

They walked out of the diner.

"So, how was your day?" Rory asked.

"It was great now that I've seen you. I worked at the diner most of the day. How about you?"

"My day was good. I didn't do much; read a little, homework, paper stuff, watched my mom in her pajamas all day watching movies, eating ice cream and complaining about how Kirk said she was a spinster and will always be alone and stuff. You know I'm worried about her. She doesn't date anymore."

"Luke's the same way. He opens the diner, works at the diner, yells at me, continues to work, serves you and your mom coffee, yells at me some more, closes the diner and goes to sleeps. He needs to get a life and a family."

"And you need to stop annoying Luke so he doesn't have to yell at you and smack you up side the head even thought it is very enjoyable to watch."

"I got an idea! How about we fix your mom and Luke up. They are perfect for each other. I know Luke is secretly in love with Lorelai."

"You can say the same thing about Kirk. He asked mom out on a date, but of course she rejected him."

"Poor guy. If she did say yes, Kirk would be your new Daddy!"

"Ha-ha very funny. I do like your idea though."

"What about Kirk being your new daddy? I was kidding," Jess asked.

"No about setting Luke and Lorelai up. We just need a plan. There is no way either of them will ask each other."

"I already know how. Come here," Jess starts to whisper his idea into Rory's ear.

"That's so crazy, but it just might work!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ok tomorrow we'll put our plan into action."

"Will do. Come on we'll miss the movie." They went off to the Movie Theater.

TBC

That's one chapter down! Tell what you think about it so far. I have the next 3 chapters written already. Review and I'll give you the next chapter!


	2. Love is in the Air

An: Thank you to all my reviewers! This one's kind of short, but I thought it was a good place to stop, because I have weird and funny names for each one. Lol

**Lolabelle26:** Thanks!

**Racheleigh:** I am continuing.

**LLJJfan4life: **Yes, I know Jess is out of character, but it I think he should do something good for a change. I know Rory should have thought of the plan, but if you remember in season 1, Lorelai asked Rory how she liked Luke. Rory's response was no that she couldn't and shouldn't date Luke because they will break up and then have no place to eat. This was in The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton. Here's you update!

**suusje32:** I guess I'm doing what I wanted.

**Ronata: **You were my 1ST REVIEWER! YAY!(lol) Here's your update!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Season 4 DVDs and I watch them all the time. I'm also the proud owner of the Feeny Call episode of Boy Meets World where they flash back all the Feeny Calls Eric has done.(I taped it when it came on TV)

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 2 – Love is in the Air **

The next day Lorelai was walking to Luke's through the town. It was February and Valentine's Day was a week and a half away. As she walked around, she saw Rory and Jess taking a walk holding each other's hands. She saw Sookie give Jackson a kiss, and a bunch of other residences of Stars Hollow walking hand and hand through the snowy sidewalk.

It was about 1:30 when Lorelai walked into the Diner. The Diner was pretty empty at this time. Luke was wiping the counter with the infamous rag. The bell rang indicating that she was in the diner. Luke looked up.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure why not," she replied.

He set a cup on the counter and poured coffee into it as she took a seat at her stool.

"I hate February," Lorelai said after taking a sip.

"What put you in this charming mood today?" He asked.

"Love is in the air." Luke looks out the window.

"I see what you mean," he agreed.

"Everyone is always in love this time of year. I can never get a guy to stick around that long. I mean look at Rory, for the last two years there was Dean and now she has Jess. Just like Kirk, I'll always be a spinster.

"You're not Kirk. Kirk lives with his mom and sleeps in Power Ranger underwear with a Spiderman blanket and sheets. I'm telling you you're not Kirk. You'll find someone soon." _'Or you can just wake up and see what's in front of you, me.'_ Luke thought.

"How do you know I don't wear Power Ranger underwear?"

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"I hope you're right, and I do find someone."

"I know you will," Luke smiled.

"But I still hate Valentine's Day."

"Great we can both hate it together and then you can help me kick Taylor out of the Diner when he wants me to put my decorations and paint the diner pink."

"Cool!" Lorelai finished her coffee. "Well I have to go. I have a big day planned today to do nothing. AGAIN!"

"Have fun."

"Don't worry, I will," with that she left the diner.

She met Rory outside the diner. They said good bye to Jess and went on their way home.

"So I was thinking," Rory started, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, let me think… NOTHING!" Lorelai said.

"Perfect! How would you like to go on a date?"

"Oh no, I hate blind dates. Last time I went on one, I got stuck with Rune the Loon. Remember."

"Come on! It won't be that bad this time. I've seen the guy he's a friend of Jess but he is a couple of years older than you. Not to mention at least 3 to 5 inches taller than you with heels on. He's a great guy."

"Do you know his name?" Lorelai asked,

_'Oh crap! What do I do now? I can't tell her it's Luke. She'll never agree then.'_ "Ah, I can't remember his name, but I promise you won't regret it." Rory gave Lorelai the famous pout. _'Great save there Gilmore!'_

"Ok fine. I'll go."

"Great, I'll tell Jess and take you there tonight at seven."

"Ok, what should I wear? Fancy? Cas? Fancy-cas?"

"Wear that black dress you bought last week." Rory replied.

"Ok." They continued there way back to the Crap Shack.

TBC

There it is Chapter 2. Show me the reviews and I'll give the chapter. I had a lot of hits and I want you guys to review now.


	3. Asking the Other, Luke

I got so many reviews! Thank you guys and because you all reviewed, here's you treat. Chapter 3! This will be the last really short chapter. The rest will be long so you won't get another post for a week because I'm still working on the chapter.21 all together!

**epona9009: **I never thought of how Luke knows Kirk wears Power Ranger underwear.

**Chapter 3- Asking the Other, Luke**

At home Rory called Jess.

"Hello?" Jess answered the phone.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Rory, how did it go?"

"She said yes."

"Great, mission one completed."

"Yeah, but now you have to convince Luke. How are you going to do that?"

"Chill Rory, I got it all covered."

"Did you make the reservations? Did u talk to Caesar yet?"

"The reservation is a good and I was just about to go talk to Caesar when you called."

"So we only have couple things to go and we have a successful phase two."

"Yup. I'll talk to Luke and call you back in a half and hour."

"Ok, but don't tell him that's it's my mom. I didn't tell her that it was Luke."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Jess went downstairs to the diner.

"Hey Caesar," Jess said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"Could you close up tonight and open tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah I can close and open."

"Great, thanks Caesar, I owe you. You can go now." Caesar went back behind the counter.

Jess went to the kitchen to talk to Luke.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah Jess, I'm working."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to work." Luke replied.

"No you don't I'll cover for you. I already talked to Caesar and he'll close and open for you."

"Ok then, I'm doing nothing."

"Great, how about a date tonight?"

"Jess I'm not going out with a girl you set me up with."

"Luke please, you need to get out of this stupid diner. You work all the time you need a break. I've met the girl. She's a few years younger then you, not to mention how pretty she is. I saw and I thought of you Luke uncle."

"I told you it's Luke. What do she look like?" Luke inquired.

"She's tall, leggy, brunette, blue eyes very pretty. Trust me you'll like her."

"Fine, I'll go if it makes you happy."

"Hey I am just looking out for my uncle. Here," Jess hands him a slip of paper, "this is the restaurant and the reservations are under Mariano at 7:30 and please do us all a favor and don't have the lumberjack look tonight."

TBC

I told you it was short. Don't worry I should be a week with the next update. I have to write the chapter still. So REVIEW and I may update quicker. What did you think of Jess's character? Was he too not Jess? Tell me in the review.


	4. I remember Rune the Loon

**An:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Only 13 out of the 490 who read the last chapter reviewed! What was that all about? I shouldn't be really updating for you right but I am because this chapter isn't as long as I promised. It's part 1 of 'The Date'. Well thank you too the 13 who cared and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all ASP. I do however have season 4 DVDs.

Now here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 4- I remember Rune the Loon!**

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled downstairs. "Where are my black strappy, pointy heel shoes?"

"Huh?"

"You know those shoes that are closed toed with the silver buckle."

"Oh you mean _my_ black strappy pointy heel closed toed with silver buckle shoes?"

"Oh, well in that case. Rory sweetie my favorite daughter in the whole wide world, can I borrow the black strappy pointy heel closed toed with silver buckle shoes please? I'll be your best friend."

"I hope you don't say that to all of your daughters."

"Well you are the only daughter I have, that I know of. So is that a yes or a no?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that."

"Roorrry!

"All right my favorite mother in the whole wide world, you may borrow the shoes."

"Great, can you bring them up here?"

"Sure." Rory said coming upstairs. "Here you go."

"Thanks sweets."

"Mom you look great!" Lorelai was wearing a knee length black velvet dress held together by spaghetti straps with a V-shaped neck.

"Thank you." She spun around in a circle like a model.

"Hurry up; we have to be at the restaurant at 7:30."

"I'll be down in a second."

Rory goes downstairs. A few minutes later, Lorelai comes downstairs.

"Rory lets go." Rory comes out of her room and drives Lorelai to the restaurant.

Meanwhile at the Restaurant

Luke got to the little Italian restaurant in Hartford at 7:30 on the dot. He waited for a waitress to seat him.

"Reservations?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, Mariano," Luke replied.

"Right this way sir." The waitress led him to a booth. "Here you are."

"Thank you." The waitress left. A few minutes passes and another waitress came up to him."

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Yes please white vine," Luke said wanting to pick a better drink than beer to make a good impression.

Xxxx

Rory dropped Lorelai off at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Now the reservations are under Mariano. I'll be at Luke's if you need anything," Rory told her mother.

"Ok, bye mom," Lorelai joked.

She walked inside and the waitress came up to seat her.

"Reservations?" the waitress asked.

"Mariano," Lorelai replied.

"Right this way." She followed the waitress to the table.

Luke had his head buried in a menu.

Lorelai and the waitress got to the table.

"Here's your table," the waitress said.

Luke looked up.

Xxxx

TBC

HAHA I wouldn't do that to you. I know you all were waiting for this. We already had to wait through the summer for 'THE ANSWER' which might I add wasn't that worth it because it was lamely answered. (Lol) Let's not get off track now. You all are probably think Oy with the rant already. (Lol)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Xxxx

"Lorelai?" he said. 'Well he was right about the women being a tall brunette leggy with blue eyes.' Luke thought.

"Oh my god, Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Rory said I was supposed to meet someone, a friend of-" Lorelai sat down and began laughing really hard.

"Lorelai what's so funny?" Lorelai continued to laugh.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I've been thinking, who this guy that _both_ Rory and Jess could set me up with. I mean who could the possibly know someone without ever leaving Stars Hollow. But it never occurred to me that it could be you."

"How do you think this is all funny?" Luke wondered.

"I'm just so happy I didn't get set up with another Rune."

"Are you talking about 'Rune the Loon' Rune as in 'Jackson's cousin here from out of town' Rune? The one you wanted an anvil for?"

"Yup, that's him. The guy I went out with only because I knew I couldn't let Sookie and Jackson down. Well at the end he ended up leaving and I played Five Card Draw with you oh and they Mrs. Kim ran in. Wow I have a good memory."

"Well that was an unforgettable night."

"Yes it was."

"What was Rune's problem again? Luke asked and the waiter brought two glasses and a pour vine into them.

Lorelai took a sip, "Apparently, I was too tall for him."

Luke started cracking up.

"How's that so funny?" Lorelai asked.

Luke couldn't help it.

"You're to short for me?" He continued laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"Well Rune is long gone and that's all that matters. So what are we going to do with the issue?" Lorelai said pointing between the two of them.

"What are we suppose to do about?"

"Well Rory lied to me to get me here. That's a problem. I'm guessing you were lied to too?"

"Jess didn't lie to me; he just didn't tell me who it was. He described you right, that's for sure."

"Well I guess they played The Parent Trap card on us."

"The what?" Luke questioned.

"Oh please don't tell me you haven't seen Parent Trap?"

"I can't say I have?"

Lorelai tells Luke about the story of Parent Trap.

"So, what do we do?" Lorelai asked. "Do we stay and eat or just leave."

"Let's stay. They did go through a lot of trouble to get us here and all. Rory had to lie to you to get you here."

"Yeah, I guess we should stay." She picked up the menu and began to search for something to eat.

Xxxx

Well there's chapter 4. It was a little longer than the other ones. The next might be longer. Well I won't get a chance to update. I have Mid-term/finals coming and I really need to study because I've been too busy writing this Fanfic during class. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll write more. I need inspirations.

If there's anything you'll like to see happen in the next chapter, writing it in the reviews! I've got a little writers block.


	5. A Night to Remember

**An**: Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Mid-term/finals just finished and I'm proud to say that Health is officially over. In order to celebrate, here's a chapter!

Thank you to all the reviews I was just hoping for a little more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my DVDs and tapes.

**lorelai gilmore danes1: **What else is this story for. Of course I'll make them fall madly in love. (lol)

**pixiechick12: ** This is scary. Did you read my mine or something? Read the story to see what I mean.

**LLfreak8285: **I'm glad you reviewed now!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 5- A Night to Remember**

Diner 8:30ish

Rory was sitting at a table eating pie and doing some homework. The diner was pretty empty. Caesar was in the kitchen and Jess was covering the counter.

"Jess, can I have some coffee?" Kirk asked.

Jess pours coffee in a mug.

"Is this caffeinated?"

"Yes it is Kirk. It's coffee how else is it supposed to be?"

"A quarter caffeinated three-fourths decaf."

"Whatever Kirk." Jess walks away.

"Wait, what about my coffee?"

"I gave it to you already." Jess goes over to Rory.

"Well mother isn't going to be pleased with me tonight." And he took a sip.

Jess sat down next to Rory.

"Do you think my mom is going to be mad at me after tonight?" Rory asked.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Jess also asked.

"Well I lied to her, plus the whole tricking thing. I kind of feel bad."

"I doubt it. All I know is Luke is going to thank me. Maybe not tonight but he will someday. He's mad, I've been here for a year and I've got a Gilmore girl, and he, poor guy has known Lorelai for 7 or 8 years and doesn't have her."

"Yeah, well just to give you a heads up, I see you getting smacked up side the head in the near future." They both laughed.

"Let's go upstairs. We can watch some T.V." Jess said.

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile in Hartford**

Luke and Lorelai were both laughing and eating dinner. Lorelai realized that grumpy old Luke was laughing and smiling too while telling stories of there lives.

"You know, you should smile and laugh more often," Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah?"

"You should take a break from being Grumpy. All you need is a pick digger mining tool thing and you'll be will the other 6 dwarfs."

"You just lost me."

"I'm referring to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. There 7 dwarfs, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Doc, Sleepy and my personal favorite, Dopey so you would be one of them.

"I'm not getting you?"

"Never mind. My point is that it's nice to see you smile and laugh."

"Ok."

"Hey Luke, do you remember the first time we met?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I do. It was in the middle of the lunch rush and this woman came in the Diner in a caffeine frenzy. She came up to me and asked for coffee. I told her to wait her turn. She waited impatiently for a minute and then began following me around the Diner. I told her I'll get to her when I get to her. She then goes over to a man with a newspaper and asks to take a section of it. She came up to me again and asked me for my birthday. I didn't tell her at first but she wouldn't leave me alone. Finally I gave in and told her my birthday. She then opened up to the horoscope page and ripped out my horoscope. Then she took my pen while I was taking an order and scribbled something on it and gave it to me. It read, _'You'll meet annoying women today. Give here coffee and she'll go away.'_ She told me to keep this in my wallet and one day it'll bring me luck." Luke finished up.

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered." Lorelai said.

"Here," Luke said, as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, "let me show you something." He pulled out the horoscope, and showed it to her.

"You kept this in your wallet? You kept this in your wallet for seven years?"

"Yup, you're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

Just then the waiter came up to the table with the check. Lorelai reached into her purse for money.

"No wait," Luke stopped her, "I got this."

"Are you sure because-"

"It's fine Lorelai."

"Ok."

They paid and were putting on their coats. Lorelai took out her cell phone.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a ride? Rory's not picking up her cell phone. She must have gone to bed already."

"No problem."

The both left the restaurant and got into Luke's truck. The ride was quiet.

_'Wow this is Luke. I had a good time with Luke. My best friend Luke is hot and sexy without the flannel and baseball cap. And his hair- whoa Lorelai don't get ahead of yourself. You don't have feeling for Luke. Hmm, I wonder what is under all those layers he normally wears. Stop it Lorelai. Wait, maybe I do have feeling for him. Even if I do I'm sure he doesn't have feeling for me. What if the town's right and he does?'_

"Hey Luke I was wondering," Lorelai broke the silence, "was this a date? I mean it feels like one."

"If you want it to be, fine. If you don't want it to be, fine."

"What if I say I want it to be?" She flirted.

"Well then I say I feel the same way." They both smiled.

Five minutes later, they were at Lorelai's house. Luke got out and when to the other side to open Lorelai's door. He walks her to her porch.

"I had a great time tonight," Luke said.

"I did too," Lorelai replied.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Before they knew it they both were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met for a quick second and then they pulled away only to find themselves leaning in again. This time when their lips met it was for more that a few quick seconds. It was a kiss with sever years worth of passion. Neither one of them wanted to pull away but they need to come up to breathe.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"You could say that again."

"Ok, wow." They both let out a little laugh.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai went inside the house in a daze. Luke walked back to his truck with a grin.

_'Wow, Luke kissed me'_

_'I just kissed Lorelai Gilmore'_

"Rory? Hun?" Lorelai called out while taking off her shoes. There was no answer.

"Rory?" she checked her room but she wasn't there. She checked the bathroom, not there. She ran upstairs, no sign of Rory anywhere. _'Oh my god! Where could she be!'_

She picked up the phone and called Rory's cell, No answer still.

She calls the Diner because she remembers Rory telling her that she'd be there.

At that very moment, Luke walked into the Diner. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Oh Luke, is Rory there? She's not home and she's not picking up here phone. I remembered her telling-"

"Lorelai calm down. She's not down here but she maybe upstairs."

"Upstairs, alone with Jess in your apartment! Do you know what happened when I was her age and left alone with my boyfriend? The proof is Rory the missing girl herself!

"Calm down, everything will be ok. I'll call you back from upstairs."

She hung up. Luke ran upstairs, and busted through the door.

"JESS!" He yelled.

"Shhhh," Jess quietly pointed to Rory's head on his lap. Jess was sitting in the couch reading a book while Rory lay, fast asleep across the rest of the couch.

"Jess?"

"We were watching T.V and she fell asleep."

Luke had an "I'm not buying this" face on.

"Ok, we were making out for awhile, until the making out turning into something more. We out our clothes back on to watch T.V and she fell asleep. Is that what you want to hear?" Luke frowned. "I swear nothing happened."

"Alright," He picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Luke?"

"Hey Lorelai, Rory's here."

"She's there? Put her on the phone, she has some major explaining to do."

"Lorelai relax they were watching T.V and Rory feel asleep. It was innocent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you want me to wake her up and send her back home?"

"No let her sleep. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately." She explained.

"Ok then."

"I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."

"See you then."

"Yeah, and Luke, thank you." She hung up. Luke smiled.

"You're welcome." Jess said.

Luke wanted over to Jess and smacked him up side the head.

"Rory said you would do that."

"Rory's smart girl."

"Come on aren't you happy that we set you up with each other?"

"Oh that was you who did that."

"Oh come on you kissed her didn't you? Your face explains it all."

"Yeah I did."

"See we are all happy now." Luke went to a closet to get a blanket.

"Here, put this over her, and go to bed."

**XXXX**

Tada! The longest chapter of this story, I think. Well show me the review and I'll show the next chapter quicker. I have chapter 6 and 7 written just waiting to be typed. Reviews are my coffee. Even thought I like coffee but whatever. Tell me what you want to see!


	6. Win a Date with Tad Hamilton

**An:** Hey it's the next chapter! YAY! Quicker then you thought too. So I made up for the lost week. Well enjoy and remember that constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own the show, Scott Patterson or Milo Ventimglia. I do however own my mind and my dreams of every being in the show. Oh yeah my Season 4 DVDs too!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 6- Win a Date with Tad Hamilton**

Rory got up the next morning not knowing where she was. It was about 5:45am. She sprung up like a pop tart when it pops out of a toaster.

_'Where am I?_ She looked around. _'I'm in Luke's apartment.'_ She saw Luke sitting at a table in his kitchen sipping on some tea. He looked over to Rory.

"Hey, you're up." Luke said.

"Yeah, how exactly did I get here?" Her brain needed coffee.

"You feel asleep when you were here last night with Jess while your mom and I were out."

"Oh about that, I'm really sorry but we had to do something."

"Rory, it is ok, but I don't know how easily you will get off the hook with you mom."

"Yeah I did some fib telling. Not like me at all. Well I guess I'll head home now and face the facts." Rory grabbed her coat. "Bye Luke, thank you."

"Bye."

**XXXX**

Rory walked inside the house quietly closed the door and crept inside. She went upstairs. Lorelai was fast asleep when she got up. She walked back downstairs again to her room and decided to get ready for school.

Lorelai came down to the smell of coffee in her pajamas. She walked into the kitchen to see Rory sitting at the table in her Chilton uniform reading a book with a cup of coffee on the table.

"Hey Sweets, when did you get home?"

"Oh, umm about an hour ago, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just got ready. Since I still have about an hour till my bus, I thought I would sit here and read my book." Pause "I'm sorry mom, for everything. The lying, the tricking you, the not coming home last nigh, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. And because I did, I'm punishing myself for 4 weeks no wait, two months, wait I lied to my mother, 6 months without Jess or the TV or the phone. It'll be school, straight home and then studying."

"Sweetie please stop punishing yourself. It's ok, just don't do it again." Lorelai said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm very very very very sorry. It's was all Jess' idea, and I the stupid girl that I am, went along with it all."

"I can perfectly tell it wasn't your doing. SO stop killing yourself. I kind of freaked out a little more than I should have last night with the lying and the not coming home. I'm ok now.

"I'll make it up too I promise. I made you sit through a dinner with Luke. You guys can't even go a minute in the diner without fighting. I'll give you coffee whenever you want and I'll never ever set you up again especially with Luke.

"Rory!"

"What?"

"Shut up so I can tell you about my date last night." Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

"Oh my god, you're what? Something happened right?"

"Well you dropped me off and I go in to find Luke sitting at a table which apparently happened to be my table too. Then we talk about how we'd been Parent trapped, and the resulting punishment. After that we ordered our food and we started talking about our pathetic lives and we laughed a lot. So I told him that he should laugh and smile more often. Then I asked him if he remember the first time we met. Let me tell you, he remember everything. You would think he's a guy and is very forgetful and useless but no not Luke. I was shocked. He pays for the dinner and then drives me home. In the car I ask him if it was a date. He left it up to me. Since it felt like one I told him I wanted him I wanted it to be a date. When we got home, he walks me to the door and tells me he had a good time. Before you knew it we were holding each other while we kissed. It was the perfect night except for what happened afterwards it was."

"What happed after?"

"Well you went a-wall and I want crazy."

"Did I mention how sorry I am about that? I ruined your perfect night."

"Don't worry Hun, it was still perfect."

"Luke's a great guy. Don't wreck it. He's been madly in love with you."

"I know, he kept the horoscope." Lorelai smiled.

"What horoscope?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Mom go get ready, I'm hungry we have time to go to Luke's."

"Ok." _'Oh my god, we are going to Luke's! This means Luke will be there with his sexy flannel and hat. Ouu I like the thought of that.'_

"Mom, stop thinking about him."

"I can't help it." She ran upstairs to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai came down wearing a black knee length skirt with a pink blouse and pink pumps.

"Hurry up. I have a half hour till my bus gets here."

They both ran out the door.

**XXXX**

Luke's was a little busy. Jess was helping around.

The bell jingled as the Gilmore girls walked in. Jess walked over to Rory and gave her a good morning peck. Rory and Lorelai took a seat at the empty table. In the process, Lorelai tripped over a chair.

"That was graceful you should be a ballerina." Rory said sarcastically.

"You've been hanging around Jess just a little two much." Lorelai replied back. Just then Luke walked up to them.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

Luke pours coffee into two cups.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, upstairs good?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

"Jess I am upstairs."

They disappeared behind the curtain.

"What do you suppose she wants?" Jess asked Rory.

"My guess would be her 'good morning sweetie' kiss."

**XXXX**

Luke's Apartment

"Lorelai what do you want? I have a diner to run-" Just then Lorelai pushed her lips against his. The kiss deepened. Lorelai put her arms around Luke's neck and immediately began exploring his body. Luke put his hands around Lorelai back, supporting her up. They soon pull away in need of air.

"That's what I wanted," Lorelai replied.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." They stayed in each others arms for a minute.

"What are you doing tonight?" Luke asked.

"Well I was hoping to win a date with Tad Hamilton."

"Who?"

"Luke watch some movies will you."

"I should have known. So about tonight, you free?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you want to catch a movie and have dinner with me?"

"I guess I can settle for you. You ain't no Tad Hamilton but we'll see about that."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, wait Babette?"

"What about Babette?"

"She'll see us. Do you want the whole town to know now, because if you do I'll be fine with that?"

"How about when they find out, it's out. We'll play it by ear."

"I like that."

"Can I still pick you up at seven?"

"Yes you can. What do you want me to wear?"

"Hmm..."

"Something that I can wear in public."

"Something sexy."

"Consider it done." Lorelai gave Luke a peck. "It feels good to be able to do that." They went downstairs.

**XXXX**

When Luke and Lorelai came down, they had the biggest grin on there faces. The town didn't know what was up. Lorelai walked back to her table.

"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asked.

"Not yet but eventually I will."

"Oh goody!"

"Well I have a date with a certain diner owner. A sweet and very hot one too."

"I would love to chat right now but I can see my bus. I will see you later."

"Bye hun." Lorelai finished up her breakfast. She gave Luke a smile as she paid for their breakfast and left the diner.

**XXXX**

Well that's all for now folks. Well until next time, remember to REVIEW or else no Chapter 7. Lol. It's all ready written and ready to post too.


	7. Meet the Parents

**An:** Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter posted. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Ha nothing and next year there isn't even going to be The WB. The WB and UPN is combining to CW but don't worry Gilmore Girls will still be there. Lol

**lorelai gilmore danes1:** Glad you like it. Here's your update!

**MarcyH: **Glad you like it.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Here's the next chapter!

**Cin:** Thanks. I'll fix it. I know it's spelled like that my computer changed it.

**Maja**: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Ronata:** Thanks. Sorry the chapter took so long, but here it is.

**suusje32:** Thanks!

**xomusic4lifexo:** YAY Mia reviewed again. Lol and thanks.

**pixiechick12:** You should change your penname to 'psychichick' lol. If you do buy a lottery ticket and win, share the money with your discoverer. Lol.

**Sarah:** Thanks. And I'm going on.

**LLfreak8285:** Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter.

**LukelovesLorelai:** Thanks.

**Tara:** Here's the update!

**javajunkie101:** Don't worry I rant too. Here's your chapter.

**J.Stone: **I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**lukelorelai-en: **Thanks.

**fergie: **Thanks and here is more.

**normallyweirdm: **It's one of my favorites too. Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter.

Now on with the Story

**XXXX**

**Chapter 7- Meet the Parents**

Lorelai was in a daze the rest of the day. All she wanted to do was think about Luke and tonight. Lorelai was sitting in the Inn's kitchen drinking coffee.

"Lorelai? Earth to Lorelai? Lorelai? The coffee's running away! Lorelai? LORELAI?"

"Sorry Sookie. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Lorelai what world are you in. You're walking around the inn with a smile. Michel insulted you and you didn't do anything or say anything back."

"It's nothing, really."

"It's a guy, I know it. You have that smile on. Oh who is it? Do I know him? What is he like? I bet he is fine or else wouldn't be like this. Tell me tell me!

"Sook, chill out. I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone yet. Not even Jackson."

"All right, I promise, now please tell me, the suspense is killing me."

"It's (pause) Luke."

"It's Luke! Oh my god it's Luke. You two finally saw it. Oh it's Luke. When did this happen? Oh was it on top of a table?"

"Sookie, slow down there, what was on top of a table?"

"You know, the you know."

"There was no sex Sookie, it just happened last night. Jess and Rory played matchmakers/ Parent trap. They sent me and Luke on a blind date with each other. Well we had a good time and then her drove me home. He walked me to my porch. Then, and then (pause) he kissed me.

"Oh how romantic."

"How I being set up by your seventeen year old daughter and her boyfriend romantic?"

"I don't know. Just you two together is romantic. You guys have been dancing around each other for years and now."

"Yeah," Lorelai stared out in space again.

"What kind of kiss was it? Was it a peck in a cheek? Lips?"

"It was a deep passionate kiss on the lips." She smiled remembering it. "We have a date tonight. What time is it?"

"3:15."

"Only 3 hours and 45 minutes till I see him."

"Wow, you've got it bad."

**XXXX**

It was now six and Lorelai ran up the stairs. She rushed around the room looking for something to wear. Keeping in mind what Luke would like on her.

An hour later, Lorelai settled for a pair of nice fitting jeans and a low cut V neck blue blouse. She wore ankle black boots too. She quickly put some makeup on, hoping Luke wouldn't be on time considering it was 6:59."

At 7:10 the door bell rang. Lorelai ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She tripped out a step. "AH!"

"Lorelai are you ok?" Luke called from outside.

Lorelai got up from the floor and ran to the door.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine. I just had a little mishap and tripped." Lorelai put her hand on her back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on in. I have to get my coat."

"Ok." Luke stepped into the house. Lorelai grabbed her coat from a chair.

"Come on lets go." They walked to his truck.

"You look nice." Luke told Lorelai.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

"How was your day?" He made conversation.

"It was good. How about you? How was your day?"

"My day is good so far."

"Well, good. Luke. Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon."

"Come on Lukey, please tell me!"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Fine, be like that." She pouted the rest of the way there.

They got to a little restaurant 15 minutes later. They walked inside and were greeted by a sweet old lady."

"Oh, hello Lucas, it's good to see you!"

"Hello Maisy, it's good to see you too. This is Lorelai."

"Oh my, this is the Lorelai you always talk about. Lucas nice choice," turns to Lorelai, "He never brings his girls here. You must be special."

"I hope so." Lorelai replied.

"Here let me take you to your table." Maisy lead them to a table.

"Here we are. I'll be right back. I'll go get some champagne for you two. Maisy left.

"She knows you. Come here often?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually I come here a lot, whenever I get the chance, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I've know her all my life her husband Buddy too. They were my parent's best friends. They are like parents to me now. With them I wouldn't have been able to open the diner.

"Lucas, it's great to see you." Buddy came out from the kitchen.

"Great to see you too Buddy." Luke got up to give him a hug.

"And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you today Lucas?"

"This is Lorelai."

"Hello Lorelai," He shook hands with her.

"Hi Buddy, nice to meet you."

"Lucas has told us so much about you and your daughter."

"Well it's nice to be mentioned."

"Oh I know exactly what to make you two for dinner. I'll be back." Just then Maisy came to the table with the champagne.

"Here you are," she said pouring it in to glasses. "You two have fun now." Luke and Lorelai were left alone.

They had dinner, and read the back of Sniffy's menu about the story of Sniffy the dog. They were having the time of there life. Buddy and Maisy saw the whole thing.

"This is the first time I've seen Lucas this happy and laughing." Maisy commented to Buddy.

"He better hold on to her. She's just what he needs."

"Yes she is."

It was around 10 when both Luke and Lorelai noticed the time.

"I guess we missed our movie," Luke noticed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that it's past 10 on a Monday night."

"Wow, I guess time flies when you are having fun."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"So should we go?" Lorelai asked.

"We should, Buddy and Maisy probably want to get home soon."

They both put on their coats and made there was out to the exit. Buddy and Maisy were by the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Buddy asked.

"It's past 10. You should have kicked us out an hour ago."

"Well that is hard to do to you son. May I speak with you for a moment?" Buddy asked Luke.

"Yeah sure." They went into the kitchen.

"How long have you been seeing Lorelai?"

"Two days," Luke replied.

"That's it. You talked about her for years and you asked her out two days ago?"

"I didn't really ask her out."

"So she asked you then?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how did it happen son?"

"Jess and Rory, Lorelai's daughter, set us up on a blind date together because apparently we both were having a dry spell and of course I haven't dated anyone since Rachel and she hadn't gone out since her ex, Rory's dad, came back a year ago and screwed things up. Thing went very good last night so here we are now," Luke explained.

"I see, do you care for her?"

"Yeah I do," Luke replied, with a smile on his face. "Buddy why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I asking you all these questions because Maisy and I saw something today. Something we haven't seen in years. When we saw you two sitting at that table laughing and enjoying yourselves, we saw your mother and father. It was just like Will and Lena was here. **(An: Does anyone know Luke's mother's name?)** Just the way you smile when Lorelai says something, was just like what your father use to do everything your mother said or did something. In other words, I'm trying to say is, hold on to her. She's special I know. Now let's go back to our girls." They walked out of the kitchen to find Maisy and Lorelai deep in conversation.

"Sniffy was like our kid, other than looking after Lucas and Liz he was all we had."

"I always wanted a dog. Yeah I have a daughter but she's big now. In about 6 months she's going away to college. But the whole town including Luke won't let me have a pet after what happened with my hamster. Apparently I was the one who was the cause of its death."

"You were," Luke went into the conversation, "you wouldn't clean its cage you, and would stuff it with tissues. No wonder it gave you evil looks."

"I swear it was evil!"

"What about Rory's chick?"

"Oh you mean Stella, what about her?"

"Rory leaves you alone with her for less than 2 hours and she gets loose. You had to call me to help you find it."

"You broke my lemon lamp in the process too."

"Well at least will found her."

"Yup that and Rory in her Donna Reed outfit. That was a night to remember."

"Yes it was. We should go now. See you soon Bud. Bye Maisy."

"It was nice meeting you both." Lorelai said.

"Bye Lorelai, Lucas remember what I told you."

"I will. Bye."

"Come again soon." Maisy said.

They left the restaurant.

"What did Buddy tell you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Ah it was nothing really."

"Oh."

"He just told me to hang on to you because we reminded him of my parents."

"I see. Are you going to hang on to me?"

"It's a possibility." He gave her kiss. Then he opened the truck door for her.

"Today I felt like I was meeting your parents."

"Ok. Is that good or bad?"

"It's good."

"Buddy and Maisy are like my parents now so it's understandable."

"I wish they were my parents. When I bring you home to the Gilmore's we better have an escape plan."

"That'll be fun."

"Luke, what were your parents like?"

"They were great. My mom died when I was 10. She was the best, looked after me and my sister at home. She's the one that taught me how to cook. She in a way was just like you. Always spoke her mind, loved jokes, pretty blue eyes, and she loved town things. My dad on the other hand hated the damn things like me. He loved to build things hence the opening of the hardware store. He loved to fish and cared about my sister, my mother and I a lot. But then my mother died in a car accident things were never the same again. My dad became grumpy. Liz started doing her own things, drugs hanging out with guys, never coming home on time and I tried to take over what my mom did. I tried to take care of Liz, my dad, the hardware store, cooking, the clean you know. Me and my dad became close. Then 10 years later we got the news that my dad had Cancer. They tried to save him but he died a year later. Life as I knew it stopped until I laid eyes on you."

"That's so sweet."

"Well we're here," Luke said pulling up in Lorelai's drive way.

He got out and opened her door and led her to the porch.

"You know I have never told anyone about my parents before."

"I'm proud to be the first. Why did you tell me and nobody else?"

"I'm just comfortable with you. I can talk to you, I don't know why but I just can."

"I had a great time tonight."

"We should do it again. Tomorrow, you free?"

"Yeah I am. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh just something. Wear something warm. I don't want to hear complaints."

"Ok." They both leaned in for a long good night kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Good night."

**XXXX**

**An: There is Chapter 7. Really long. Took forever to type it out. Tell what you want to see in this fic and I'll try my best. REVIEW! Please and thank you! Chapter 8 should be up soon. Don't forget to review!  **


	8. Girl Meets Bat

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. My authors note explained it, but I replaced it with this chapter. I left a part in my note. Another reason why I was able to get the chapter out on time was the lack of reviews. People Review, I like it. Even if it's bad. (Lol) This chapter is not a long one. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thank you to everyone who did review.**

**Chapter 8- Girl Meets Bat.**

The next morning Lorelai got up happy. She got ready, got Rory up, told her about her night and went to Luke's for breakfast.

**XXXX**

The breakfast crowd was all there.

"Luke can you put this flyer on the window?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor get that thing out of my sight."

"But-"

"Taylor get out of my diner now."

"All I wanted you to do was put a flyer on the window,"

"We have been over this before. No I will not but that flyer up on the window. Do you like arguing with me everything single time this town as a stupid festival, which is every other day?"

"You father would have put it up."

"Taylor that's it! Get out right now!"

"But-"

"OUT!" Taylor scurries out the door as Lorelai and Rory walk inside.

"Thank god someone sane," Luke said.

"I thought you thought I was crazy." Lorelai replied.

"Who said I was referring to you? Rory's the sane one."

"Why Luke, I'm appalled. I thought you like me?" She said taking a seat at the counter.

"I didn't say I didn't like you," he said quietly so Miss Patty and Babette, who were eating breakfast didn't hear. "All I said was Rory is the one sane person in the diner, hell even in this whole town."

"Thank you Luke, I'm flattered." Rory said.

"You're welcome. What can I get you two?" He asked.

"Just coffee for me," Rory said, "my bus will be here soon."

"Ok, and you?" he asked, referring to Lorelai.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate chips on the side with a plate of bacon. Oh yeah, coffee, lots and lots of it."

"Rory here's your coffee," he handed her a to-go cup.

"Perfect timing Luke, my bus is here. Bye Mom."

"Bye Hun. So about tonight," Lorelai said quietly to Luke.

"What about tonight? You aren't canceling are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not canceling. I just wanted to know where you are taking me tonight. So where are you taking me tonight?" She asked, as she gave him a pout."

"I'm not going to tell you. You will have to wait."

"Aw, come on Luke, tell me. Where are we going? You didn't even tell me last night where you were going to take me either."

"And you had a good time so you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you but I want to know," She begged like a little girl. "The only clue you left me was to dress warm, which can only mean it's outside."

"It is outside."

"Thank you for repeating what I just said."

"Lorelai just wait. Be patient. Patience is a virtue."

"Wow, you sounded just like Mr. Feeny. Do you have a sweater vest in your closet? All you have to do is put it on and everyone will think you are Mr. Feeny. Oh and you can call me Mr. Matthews. 'Mr. Matthews?', 'Mr. Squirrels,' 'Eric?', 'Plays- With.' Aw, if only that brilliant show didn't have to end three years ago."

"What are you rambling about now?"

"Never mind."

"Here's your food." He handed her a plate.

**XXXX**

**7:00 pm**

After trying hard and long to find the cutest warm outfit, Lorelai settled for a pair of Jeans, and a blue hoodie that said 'Hot Mamma' on it.

She grabbed her coat and made her way downstairs. Right as soon as Lorelai got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Lorelai answered the door.

"Hey," She said giving him a kiss, "come on it. I'll just be a sec."

"That's ok, take you time," Luke said as he stepped into the house.

Lorelai grabbed her hat, gloves, and scarf all of which was blue.

"Rory, I'm leaving," she yelled in the direction of Rory's room.

"Ok, have fun!"

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Warm enough for you?" she asked spinning around.

"I was only thinking about you and your well being."

"Wow, I feel so special, someone is taking care of me." She gave him another kiss.

"Mom, don't do anything dirty in the foyer." Rory yelled from her room.

"Don't worry, we have some place _cool _to go. Shall we go?"

"Yeah , we should."

**XXXX**

They were fifteen minutes into the drive.

"Luke we are by a park. What are we doing?" Lorelai asked.

Luke parked the car.

"Ok, we are here."

"The batting cages, Luke is this a joke."

"No, it's not a joke. I promise you will have fun."

"Ok, I trust you."

They both got out of the car and walked over the entrance to pay and get a bat.

"Ok, so the game where you go to a batting cage to practice is a football?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but you got the _ball_ part right. It's baseball."

"I see. So why did you bring me here?"

"Well I guess you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember when about over a year ago, you were helping me buy an apartment for me and Jess. You were started going on about my tiny bed and stuff. But before that you were going on about how I'll take some girl on the 'ultimate Luke Danes' Date' and it would be a trip to the batting cages and a juice bar."

"Oh yeah, that."

"So that's what I'm doing tonight."

"I can't believe you actually listened to me. I don't even remember clearly."

"I kept the horoscope didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Come show me how to play baseball."

"I can't show you how to play the whole game but I can show you how to bat."

"Good enough for me."

They got a bat and a cage. Luke went first. Balls came shooting at him. He hit all them.

"Wow! You are good!" Lorelai cheered.

"Well what can I say? It was a god given talent."

"You used to play didn't you? For Stars Hollow High?"

"Yeah I did, even got scholarships to Harvard, Yale, and other places."

"You were smart too."

"Yeah, I am still smart."

"Why didn't take any of them. I know you didn't go to college, the town said you wouldn't leave."

"It was that I wouldn't leave. I just couldn't leave, with my dad, Liz and Jess. It was impossible."

"Do you regret it?"

"Naa, I have a good life."

"I guess you do. So I guess we have that in common. No college."

"Yeah, we do, but you have Rory so it isn't that bad."

"She was the greatest thing that has happened to me. I just wish I pleased my parents, which would have meant getting married. I couldn't get married, I was sixteen. I was supposed to go Yale. My father went there; my grandmother went there, and so on. I left the generation gap."

"That's ok. Your parents are proud of you no matter what you did or do now."

"Your parents might have been like that, but not Emily Richard."

"They'll come around," he pulled her into a hug. "You're up."

Lorelai took the bat and wait for the ball to come out of the machine. When it did, she swung really hard but she missed and then ball hit the ground.

"You'll get it next time," Luke encouraged.

Lorelai swung again, but this time the bat fell out of her hand.

"Luke I think I need a little help," Lorelai said.

"You think you need a little help?"

"Ok, I know I need a little help."

Luke goes over to her.

"Here, you grab the bat like this," he placed his hand on top of hers, while standing behind. "Then you have to look at the machine over there. Wait for the ball to come out." Lorelai could feel like breath on her neck. "Here it comes, keep your eye on the ball, and…. Swing!" She swung the ball and it hit the ball, which when back over to where the machine was.

"Oh my god! I did it! Luke I hit the ball! Gilmore's do have athletic ability."

"Yes, you did do it."

**XXXX**

After the batting cages, they both when to eat at a juice bar/restaurant. Lorelai had a burger, and Luke had a turkey burger.

On the Ride Home

"I had a great time today. Who knew, baseball could be so much fun." Lorelai said.

"Well you weren't exactly playing baseball you know."

"I know I just like saying that. I sound like I played it."

"Ok, then."

"You know Valentine's Day is coming up," Lorelai said, trying to hint something.

"Yeah, I know, it's on Friday."

"Wow, Luke even knows the date."

"Don't you have Friday night Dinner with your parents?"

"Way, to kill the mood Danes. Crap I do have dinner.

"That means we can't really do anything."

"Curse my mother and her dumb rules. Maybe I can get out it. I'm sure Rory and Jess also want to go out. And my mom like's Rory. That might help me get out it. Luke keep Friday open."

"Like I was going to do anything."

"You better not."

They reach Lorelai's home.

"I'll call you about Valentine's. I 'm going to work magic baby!"

"Ok." They both get out of the car and walk towards Lorelai's porch.

"Free tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Sorry, I have to work late tomorrow. I'll make it up to you," Lorelai replied.

"Dirty." Luke said.

"You've been around me way too long," She said referring to the 'dirty'.

**XXXX**

**Well there's chapter 8. I'm sorry that it took so long to post it. It was all written down too. Well I deserve a REVIEW. So push the Indigo button at the bottom.**

**What did you guys think of last Tuesday Episode? **

**I loved the whole "How 7th heaven of you" part.**

**They made such a big deal about the whole Rory moving in with Logan in the commercial. **

**The Friday night dinner with Luke was funny about how all those people who had insurance problem. **

**"You've been Gilmored"**

**Paris was hilarious. (As always)**

**I can't wait till next weeks. It's the 1st Gilmore Valentine!I'm so excited. My friends think I belong in a mental asylum for people who are addicted to television. (Lol)**

**Who liked my Mr. Feeny reference? They should use it in the show. **

**While I was writing this fanfic, I typed "Lorelai answered the door." and this pop into my head, "Why do we answer a door." I mean we are not talking to it. And if you are, you should be going to the mental asylum not me. (Lol) **

**That was my TJ Moment.**

**KEEP READING and REVIEW!**


	9. Mrs Backfire

**An: HEY! I'm updating again! WE HAVE HIT 101 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks you to all those who made that possible. Now on with the chapter Remember to review!**

**Also note that this story takes place before the episode: _'Swan Song_'.**

**javajunkie101: **Jee Golie of Wiz, you have got the golden ticket! You are the **100th reviewer!** THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING!

**HeartGilmoreGrls:** I'm glad I'm not the only one excited about today's episode.

**normallyweirdm: **You are my new best friend! I love that episode soon. 'I have a nitch?' 'Niece, Mr. Squirrels Lol I love Mr. Feeny! Eric is awesome!

**JavaJunkie22: **Paris rocks, Eric and Mr. Feeny are cool, and Gilmore girls will forever live in my heart! Lol I'm so crazy. Glad you like it!

**walkingonsunshine01: **Here's your update! Thanks!

**pixiechick12: **Thanks!

**suusje32: **Yes we really do need to see that. Have you noticed they never show anyone's date anymore?

**Ronata: **Here's your update! Thanks for pressing the indigo button! Lol

**lemonade113: **I'm continuing!

**Unknown: **Thanks!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 9- Mrs. Backfire**

The next day, was a regular old day. The inn was busy will love stricken people, even Michel had found love. (An: Hard to believe isn't it?)

If only Lorelai didn't have to work tonight, she could have been with Luke, but bills need to pay and her child needed to be feed, hence the working late tonight.

All she could think about today was Luke. Lorelai once again told Sookie about there date and how he remembered the whole "batting cage/ juice bar date" story. And once again Sookie had to swear not to tell anyone, not even Jackson about her relationship right now.

It was around lunch time when Lorelai realized that she needed to get out dinner tomorrow night with her parents. She decided to wait till Rory's gets home to call her mother.

**XXXX**

"Hey mom," Rory called to Lorelai, while walking up to the Independence Inn's front desk.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked her.

"School was great. I can't believe this is my last year at Chilton."

"Yeah, the sooner you graduate the sooner we are free from Ava and Adolf. Speaking of Ava and Adolf, got any plans with Jess for Valentine's?"

"No, I don't because of Friday night."

"How about we play hooky tomorrow so we can have our own fun?"

"Mom, Grandma won't let us skip tomorrow no matter what."

"I can try can't I. Plus I'm blowing off Luke today because I have to work. I had to be with him or else, I'll die."

"Aww that's so cute, You can't live without him. My little mommy is in love." Rory said, while pinching Lorelai's cheeks and speaking in a baby voice.

"Do you want to do something with Jess tomorrow, or should I just get myself out of dinner?"

"Do you thang mom," Rory said.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dial a number she knew very well.

"Gilmore residence," a maid picked up.

"Um, Hi, is Emily there, this is her daughter."

"One moment please," she was put on hold.

**A few minutes later**

"Lorelai?" Emily said.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lorelai, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

"So, you need anything, or did you just call for that?"

"I need to ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You know tomorrow is Valentine's Day right?'

"Yes I do believe that that Hallmark holiday is tomorrow."

"And tomorrow is Friday. So I was wondering, if there was any chance of dinner could be canceled tomorrow?"

"Now for what reason would you want to get out spending an evening with your family?"

"Um, because Rory and I have a date with our boyfriends since tomorrow is the romantic holiday." It was quiet on the line for a few seconds.

"Ok, I'll let you off tomorrow, but there is one condition."

"Name it."

"You two bring you boyfriends over to dinner next week." It was quiet again.

"Deal." Lorelai gave in. "They will be there beside us at dinner."

"Ok, great, see you then."

"Yup, Bye."

"Bye Lorelai."

"So what's the verdict?" Rory asked, after Lorelai was off the phone.

"We are off the hook tomorrow."

"That's great mom!"

"But Jess and Luke have to come with us to dinner in hell next week."

"What?"

"Emily wants to meet the men that have won our hearts."

"I guess that's ok."

"It has to be ok. I already agreed to it."

"Well I better go break it to Jess."

"Have fun."

"Ok."

"See tonight?"

"Yeah kid, tonight .Bye Hun."

"Bye mom."

Lorelai picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Luke's."

"Oh she's good!" Lorelai exclaimed in the phone.

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai, who else would be complaining."

"Complaining about what?

"Emily that's who! Boy she's good. It's like she's out to get me or something."

"I take it you couldn't get out of dinner tomorrow."

"No that's not it. I was able to get out of dinner, but Emily of course had one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Before I tell you, I'm going to say I'm so sorry! I'm really really really really sorry." She pleaded.

"What is it that you have to be really really really really sorry for me?"

"You have to come to Friday night dinner next week."

"That's it."

"What do you mean that's it! It's going to be an evening in hell. Might as well go straight to hell because I'm telling you, there is no different."

"Listen, if I want to be with you, meeting the parents comes with that. I really don't mind. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Oh yeah, she wants to meet Jess too."

"What? Why Jess?"

"Because he is dating my daughter, also known as Emily's perfect little granddaughter. "

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Great, because even if you said you wouldn't come, I'll still have to drag you. I'm warning you now, be prepared for 'Lorelai, how could you go out with that filthy dinner owner. I know you like him and you eat at his place everyday but you can do better.' And then for Rory she'll tell me, 'Lorelai, how could you let your daughter go out with that punk?'"

"Great impression of your mother."

"Thank you, I've been practicing."

"I can tell. You still have to work tonight?"

"Yup, I still have to work tonight. But remember you have tomorrow, and then next and the next day."

"I like the thought of that."

"Well you can thank me later. Dirty, I know." They both let a laugh out. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, when will you be home tonight I can call you about tomorrow's details."

"Around 9, I hope."

"Ok, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye."

**Diner **

Luke hung up the phone. The whole time in the diner, sat Miss Patty.

_'Dinner, tomorrow night, meeting the parents, really sorry? Luke smiling? Who is this mystery woman? I got to call Babette.'_ Miss Patty thought.

**XXXX**

**9:30 that Evening**

The phone rang, just as Lorelai put away more like threw away her dinner. She had just got home about 30 minutes ago.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Luke."

"How was work?"

"Work was work."

"I see. Did you just get home?"

"I got home a half hour ago. I just ate some leftovers from Al's. How about you, how's the diner?"

"Still standing thank god."

"That's good to hear."

"So about tomorrow-"

"Hmm, what is this tomorrow you speak of?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"I know that, but what will I be doing tomorrow?"

"You will come to the diner at eight, and a wonderful man will cook you a wonderful dinner."

"I like that idea."

"Great! See you then?"

"Or before, you have the coffee."

"That's right. I do have the coffee."

**XXXX**

**Well there is Chapter 9. Incase you haven't noticed my chapter titles, all of them after chapter 4 are movie title, TV show titles, or song names. I probably changed a word of two make it fit the chapter. Tell what you think about them.**

**I know that today is Valentine's Day and I don't have the Valentine's chapter posted yet. I'm so sorry. It probably won't be posted till the weekend. **

**I'm really really really really sorry. (Lol) **

**Well I'm off to watch the new Gilmore Girls!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Game of Love

**An:** HEY people, I'm updating soon then I anticipated. (Lol) I love using big words. Well I thought we should play a game while you are reading. Like I said in my previous chapter about the chapters being either a movie title, a TV show name, or a song title, I thought that you can guess what the title is for. Ex: Chapter 8- Girl Meets Bat is to Boy Meets World.

Answer in Reviews well anyway on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own DVD's if that counts. I had a dream last summer that I was playing the part of a little girl about 13 years old in the show. Isn't that freaky, because we have April in the show now? I must be psychic!

Reading and Review! Remember about the game, where did I get this chapter's name?

**What is this, 7 reviews only! **Thank you to all my reviewers and the others who read my story but are too lazy to review, **review for my story** and I'll review for yours. I say that's a good deal!

**Chapter 10- The Game of Love**

It was seven already the next day. Lorelai quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom to look for something to wear for her date tonight. She shuffled around her closet looking for a dress that Luke hadn't seen her in. That was really tough considering that fact that Lorelai was at Luke's everyday and had seen her in everything she wore.

She didn't have time to go shopping in the afternoon, because she had to work. Apparently Michel was 'sick'.

After a half and hour of searching later, Lorelai settled for a red knee length halter top dress. She wore red pumps, a silver necklace and matching snow flake earring with it. She applied her make-up and did her hair. About 25 minutes later, Lorelai was ready to go.

She picked up her purse and walked to Luke's. When she got there, she saw the 'close' sign up and the blinds closed as well. She twisted the door knob to see if the door was open, which it was. She opened it and walked inside.

"Luke?" She didn't see Luke but she saw a table set for two in the center of the diner with a white tablecloth on with, set with a burning candle in the middle and a wine poured in two glasses. Candles were lit everywhere. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself.

Luke came out of the kitchen wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt.

"Happy Valentine's day," He whispered in her ear, and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day," she replied and returns the kiss. "You've out done yourself."

"You like?"

"Yeah, I do like."

"Miss Gilmore, your seat." He pulled out her chair and she took a set.

"Why thank you."

"I'll be back in a second." Luke disappeared to the kitchen again. A minute later he came out with two plates.

"Dinner is served."

**XXXX**

** Meanwhile**

Rory and Jess went to a restaurant just outside of Stars Hollow.

"Jess you didn't have to make reservations."

"I know but I wanted to. Beside you deserve it."

"Thank you." They leaned in for a kiss before walking inside the restaurant.

** Inside the Restaurant**

"You know mom and Luke have been out all week except yesterday." Rory pointed out to Jess.

"Yeah, and then Luke would come home with a goofy grin on his face."

"Same with my mom. You did a good thing for them and they have you to thank for that. It was all your idea."

"Yeah, but you helped. I couldn't have done it without you. Come on, let's eat."

**XXXX**

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai were eating dessert. Luke had made a chocolate pie. Lorelai would never think Luke would eat something as unhealthy as a pie made of chocolate, but for one night and one night only, Luke made it ok and ate a little tiny piece for Lorelai's sake. (**AN:** How sweet.)

"I still can't believe you are eating that." Lorelai said.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I like this chocolate pie eating Luke. Now all have to do is convince you do drink coffee."

"Now that is never going to happen. Here, I got something for you." He got up and went behind the counter to take out a little box the size of the palm of his hands.

"Here." He handed it to Lorelai. She opened and saw a white gold necklace with matching earring.

"Aww, Luke you shouldn't have. This is too much, I can't take this."

"No Lorelai keep it. I want you to have it. It was- It was my mothers. She gave it to my dad and he left it for me to give to some one special. I choose you as that someone special."

"It beautiful, are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well in that case," Lorelai got out of her seat, went over to Luke and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to come upstairs for some coffee?"

"You have coffee upstairs?"

"Now I do."

"Wow, you would do anything for me."

"Of course I would." Luke blew out all the candles and led Lorelai upstairs.

As soon as they reached inside his apartment, Lorelai began kissing him hard. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"How badly do you want that coffee," he asked her.

"Hmm, not that bad." They picked up where they left off and lead Lorelai to his bed.

**XXXX**

Jess had just dropped Rory off at home he walked into the dark diner and saw the burned out candles. He put them away, just in case Caesar was opening in the morning and saw them everywhere.

He made his way upstairs to the apartment. He stopped at the door and heard moaning and faint kissy noises. He tired to look through the window. And saw a red dress on the floor.

"Aww jeez," Jess said to himself and he went back downstairs.

He scribbled a note and left outside the apartment door.

**XXXX**

It was about 12:15. Rory was getting ready to go to bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got back to the diner after dropping you off, I go upstairs, when I was just about to open the door, I hear moaning and other stuff I wish I never heard," Jess started. "I look through the window and guess what I see. I see a red dress."

"Oh," Rory said, remember the red dress her mother was wearing tonight. "Mom and Luke were have- you know the-."

"Yup, well I need a place to crash, because I'm not going to get to go home anytime soon."

"Oh, I see. You can stay here. How do you feel a Mr. Couch over there?"

"I'll take it. As long as I'm far, far away from the diner I'm fine. I think I'm scared for life." Rory giggled.

"Well at least they weren't here."

**XXXX**

**Well that was chapter 10. Not as long as the others but good enough for the amount of reviews I got. Don't forget about the game! REVIEW!**

**Who liked Tuesday's episode. It was ok. Luke is still being a jerk. As soon as April's name comes up he changes to one. **

**Lorelai has to talk to him! That's what they were missing last time they broke up. I have a feeling that there isn't going to be a wedding. But for all those Jess fans, remember April 11! He's coming back then! YAY!**

**I know I stole a line for the episode, Love and War and Snow .**

**Once again the question, "Why do we answer the door?" Came up as I was writing the scene where Rory opens the door for Jess. Lol**

**Well tell me what you think of the story! I'll update soon. REVIEW!**


	11. Beautiful Disaster

**Don't forget the game! Read and Review!**

**There's no Gilmore today. I'm mad I'm sad. Sad and mad, mad and sad. LOL Sookie and Lorelai after watching that musical with Alex and Jackson in season 3. Well instead, they are playing the movie Final Destination 2.**

**Thanks for _7_ the reviews. DON'T FORGET THE GAME! I got one reply for the game last. _simplyawfulx3 _is the winner with the guess of a song by Michelle Branch and Santana. So I'll make you a deal, if u guess right, I'm putting you in the story somehow.**

**Chapter 11- Beautiful Disaster**

_Above the Diner_

"That was nice," Lorelai said, as she played with Luke's hand.

"Yeah, that was." Luke gave her hand a kiss.

"Oh crap, what time is it?"

"What you have to get home by a certain time or you turn into something?"

"Shut up and tell me the time, and by the way, I'm not pulling a Cinderella."

"It's past 1."

"Luke, Rory and Jess."

"What about Rory and Jess? Oh, that."

"Rory's curfew is midnight! She could be doing anything right now."

"Stop acting like Mrs. Kim. Maybe she's at home."

"What about Jess?" Lorelai got up and put Luke's flannel on.

"What about Jess?"

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" She opened the door and found a note attack to the door. "Ok, never mind."

"What's that?" Luke said pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.

"It's a note from Jess. It says:

'_I didn't want to interrupt anything._

_I'm sleeping at Rory's._

_Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything._

_-Jess'_

I swear, if that punk does something, he's going to die."

"Lorelai don't worry, he said he's not going to do anything."

"He better be right."

"I know Jess, he won't. Now c'mon back to bed."

"Dirty."

**XXXX**

A week passed. Luke and Lorelai's relationship was still on the down low. Only Jess, Rory, and Sookie knew about it. Miss Patty was getting suspicious though. Luke was smiling a lot more, she had over heard a conversation a week ago, and he was being awfully nice lately. She was going to find out who this mystery woman was sooner or later.

_Diner Around noon_

The phone rings.

"Luke's," Luke picked up."

"Hey Luke, it's me," Lorelai said, on the other end of the line.

"Hey, how's your day."

"It's going good so far but tonight I have a feeling it's that thought is going to change."

"It won't be that bad."

"It won't be that, yeah right. Luke this is Emily Gilmore we are talking about."

"I know we have been over this before. So call for any reason?"

"Just to remind you to clean you tonight and tell Jess to leave he's attitude at home and wear clean clothes."

"Will do, is that all, the diner's packed right now."

"Yeah, that's all, see you later."

"Bye."

"Be prepared for a night in hell."

"I sure will."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

**XXXX**

_ Crap Shack, 6:30_

"Mom come on, we were suppose to meet Luke and Jess at the diner five minutes ago." Rory called up the stairs.

Lorelai comes down the stairs. Do you think it's too late to cancel dinner?"

"Considering we have to be there in thirty minutes, I saw yes, it's too late."

"Damn."

"Come let's go."

They arrive at the diner five minutes later. They met Luke and Jess by the back entrance of the diner. They knew Patty had been snooping around lately. They would tell the town when the time came. Just not now, everything was going so good.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted Luke with a kiss.

"Hey yourself," Luke replied back.

Rory and Jess did the same as well.

"Ready to go," Rory asked everyone.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lorelai replied her daughter back."

"It won't be that bad," Luke told her.

"Luke this is the third time we've been over this. Where there's Emily, there's disaster."

**XXXX**

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion twenty-five minutes later.

The foursome was standing in front of the front door.

"So who wants to ring the doorbell?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, stop being a drama queen," Rory said and rang the doorbell.

A maid answered the door.

"Hello, we are here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. We are the daughter, granddaughter and the freaked out boyfriends." Lorelai introduced.

"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room," The maid replied.

"Thank you."

"I'll take your coats." Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess gave there coats to the maid.

Just then Emily walked into the foyer.

"Lorelai, Rory you're here," Emily put on her happy face. "Richard they are here." Richard emerges from the living room.

"Rory, Lorelai hello there, you two must be there boyfriends."

"Yes they are," Lorelai replied. "This is Luke. You've met him before."

"And this is Jess, Luke's nephew," Rory said.

Richard shook his with both of them, "Nice to meet you both."

"You too," Jess said.

"Same here," Luke answered.

"How about some drinks?" Richard asked. "The usual Lorelai?"

"Yes please."

"And how about you Luke, what will you be having?"

"Anything is fine."

"We have beer." Emily suggested.

"That's great I'll prefer that."

"Ok, I suppose Rory and Jess want a soda?"

"A soda would be great grandpa."

Richard got everyone's drinks.

"So Jess," Emily started, "tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell, I live with Luke, go to school, and work."

"You read too," Rory added.

"You read?" Richard wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, I read."

"I see why you and Rory get along."

_In the mean time_

"So Luke, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Emily asked.

"About two weeks," he replied.

"Two weeks only. Haven't you known each other for a while?"

"Yeah, mom we have been friends for a while," Lorelai said.

"You own a diner in Stars Hollow, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do own a diner."

"With the best coffee," Lorelai added.

"So Luke," Emily began again, "how do you plan on supporting my daughter?

"Mom, I don't think-"

"Lorelai it's not polite to interfere. I wasn't asking you the question. So Luke?"

"Well I've been pretty much supporting Lorelai since she first came to Stars Hollow."

"You have?"

"Well, I feed her and I also fix anything around her house all the time."

"And one time, Rory was sick with the chicken pox, all she would eat were mashed potatoes. So Luke spent a week at our house sitting next to Rory, reading her stories and making mashed potatoes," Lorelai said, jumping in.

"Oh really, is that so?" Emily said. They both nodded.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid said.

"Thank you Ria," Emily said to the maid. "Richard, dinner is ready," she said, trying to pull him out of the deep conversation he was in about some literary piece with Rory and Jess.

"We shall continue this in there," Richard pointed, as he led everyone to the dinning room.

**XXXX**

Dinner went very well for Rory and Jess, who were in a conversation with Richard the whole time. Luke and Lorelai on the other hand, were dieing with questions asked by Emily. The one time Rory and Jess did talk to Emily, she found Jess' sarcastic attitude very rude. Finally dinner was over.

**Outside Gilmore Mansion**

"Oh my god!" Lorelai yelled, "My mother has done it this time. She put her little happy face on and then insulted Luke."

"Grandma wasn't that bad," Rory said.

"Wasn't that bad? You guys were hanging with my dad and you left us alone with the Queen of the Universe!"

"Now I know what you were warning me about," Luke told Lorelai.

"See and all you told me was and I quote, 'it won't be that bad'."

"Your dad is very interesting," Jess told Lorelai.

"Thank you, I guess. C'mon, let's go home before she comes back out here and attacks again."

"I am with you there." Luke agreed with Lorelai.

**XXXX**

**So that was chapter 11! Remember the Game!**

**Well this story is going to end either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Should I make a sequel? Or should I leave it and start another story?**

**It's your choice.**

**Well off to watch American Idol for the 1st time this month because there is no Gilmore today. **

**Don't forget the game! **

**Review**

**You know the indigo button on the bottom left corner. **


	12. You and Me

**An: Hello readers. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this wonderful story I have created. Thank you for all the reviews. As for the game. A lot of you guess them right. I'll try adding you as a character in my other story A Vineyard Wedding Date.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Hope you enjoy the last part.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- You and Me**

The next day was Lorelai and Rory got up and went o Luke's. Luke had a day off so he was upstairs sleeping in.

Jess greeted Rory in the diner while Lorelai snuck upstairs to Luke's apartment.

When she got upstairs, she saw Luke curled up in his bed. She took off her shoes and decided to join him. Luke's arm immediately protectively went around her wait.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Good morning, did I wake you?"

"No I've been up."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about you." She gave him a kiss.

"So what are your plans for your day off?"

"Hmm I don't know?"

"How about you and I spend the day together. We can start off here in the bed, just you and me, no diner, no inn."

"I like that." He gave her a long passionate kiss which led to other things."

**XXXX**

**Diner**

"Hey Rory," Miss Patty called out to Rory.

"Hello ladies," Rory greeted Miss Patty and Babette.

"How's that fancy school of yours?" Babette asked.

"Chilton's just fine."

"That's great honey," Patty said.

"So where's your mother? I saw her a little while ago and then she vanished," Babette wondered.

"Oh you know she's here and there."

"Very busy women she is," Patty added.

"You can say that."

Rory knew here mother was upstairs with Luke. She was trying hard not to think of what they could be doing up there because knowing Lorelai it was not kid appropriate.

"Where's Luke? I haven't seen him all morning." Babette asked.

"Jess had mentioned something about a day off. That could be today or something. Well look at the time I have to meet Lane. See ya later." Rory quickly said, figuring out that they were suspicious about something.

"Bye Suga."

"Bye Sweetie." Patty waited until Rory was out the diner door. "Lorelai and Luke are upstairs together and might I add are pleasing each other as we speak."

"Patty how do you know that?" Miss Patty told Babette all the evidence.

**XXXX**

When Rory got to Lane's she called Lorelai.

"Whatever it is make it quick. I'm kind of in the middle of something," Lorelai answered the phone.

"Eww gross mom."

"Rory?"

"Yes, this is Rory, your daughter calling to warn you that the gossip queens might know about you and Luke. They are sitting in the diner as we speak talking about it. When I was leaving Miss Patty and Babette called me over to there table and started asking questions about yours and Luke's whereabouts."

"What! Hold on a second Hun," Lorelai covered the phone with her hand. "Luke, Miss Patty and Babette have figured out that we are having it out."

"Aww jeez," Luke says, "how did they find out?"

"We don't know. Rory said they were asking her questions about where you and I were this morning."

Lorelai uncovered her hand from the phone and put her ear to it. "It's ok, just try to avoid them right now."

"Avoid got it. You know that they are probably going to sitting in the diner until you two come down."

"I know. They wouldn't be Miss Patty and Babette the gossip queens if they didn't."

"That's true, well I'll you get back to what you were doing."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye mom."

They both hung up the phone.

"Luke, what are we going to do? We have to tell the town. What are we going to tell them?" Lorelai panicked.

"Don't worry we will think about something."

"You know we can't leave your apartment, because as soon as we do we will be bombarded with questions."

"I know whatever will be do?" Luke said, trying to hint something.

"I don't know," Lorelai played along.

They went back to doing what they were doing.

**XXXX**

A few hours pasted. Miss Patty and Babette were still sitting in the diner hoping they would finish up and come down soon.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luke and Lorelai were plotting how they were going to tell the town.

"However we do decide to tell them, Rory is going have to be there," Lorelai said first.

"Ok, then but how are we going to tell them?"

"Umm, how about we… No never mind."

"Ok."

They thought for awhile

"I got think I have the perfect idea," Luke told Lorelai the plan.

**XXXX**

It was now 6:30pm. The whole diner was packed and Rory was told to be at the dinner at that time. She sat on a stool waiting for 'the plot' to begin.

A few minutes later, Lorelai came downstairs wearing one of Luke's blue flannel shirt and his baseball cap with jeans underneath. A few seconds later, Luke came down in an under shirt and no baseball cap obviously. They both met in the middle of the diner.

"I love you." Lorelai said loudly and gave Luke a hard kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist while Lorelai's hands were running through his hair and the other one on his cheek.

The diner was silence for a second and they started clapping and cheering.

They broke apart.

"I love you too," Luke replied back and gave her that same kind of kiss back.

The town started cheering and clapping.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each others'.

"Well that's one job done," Lorelai joked.

By the counter Rory and Jess watched the whole thing.

"Did you know they were going to do that?" Jess asked Rory.

"I knew they were going to do something I just didn't think that was it," Rory replied.

"Well they look happy."

"They are happy."

"I guess we did a good job then."

"We did great."

"We should set up more people."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"They can call us Matchmakers," Jess stated.

"Rory and Jess Matchmakers. As good as that sound I don't think we should do it again."

"Yeah, messing with people is not our thing."

"Yup."

"Look at them," Jess pointed.

"They are the perfect match."

"I agree the perfect match."

**THE END!

* * *

**

**Thanks to:** OkGoPrettyMuchRules, luv888, simplyawfulx3, Lolabelle26, Ronata, GilmoreHorseFreak04, normallyweirdm, pixiechick12, TopBanana, javajunkie101, suusje32, HeartGilmoreGrls, walkingonsunshine01, LukelovesLorelai, JavaJunkie22, lemonade113, LGCoffeeAddict, StarQueen456, J.Stone, lorelai gilmore danes1, Cheergirl79151, CreativeJuicesFlowing, fergie, lukelorelai-en, tara, LLfreak8285, sarah, **xomusic4lifexo,** maja, Cin, Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz, MarcyH, Alison, remm 3, LLlover17, inge-loves-lost, Javamaniac, disenchanted, Racheleigh, GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid, Laurthen, blutothejplover, blutothejplover, LorLukealways, hanselel, volleyballgilmoregirls, Cantante X Adri, epona9009, Rismonstar, kbam87, and thedragonflyislove522.

**Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Should I make a sequel? It's up to you.**

**Special Thanks to Abbi my Beta- Reader!**

**Read my other story.**

**Gilmoregrl519**


End file.
